


Что нужно нам обоим?

by Serenada_san



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: F/M, Gen, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-19
Updated: 2016-12-19
Packaged: 2018-09-09 19:59:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8910025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serenada_san/pseuds/Serenada_san
Summary: Еще один сборник драбблов в разных жанрах на одну фразу.





	

**Экшн**  
\- Тройной аксель и следом – тройной тулуп!.. Да, недаром Отабек Алтын считался «темной лошадкой», ему и впрямь есть чем удивить! Блестящая дорожка шагов! Зрители в восторге! Вы слышите этот гром аплодисментов?!..  
Комментатор надрывается, на трибунах творится что-то невообразимое, но Юра почти ничего этого не слышит. Он слышит – музыку, под которую выступает Отабек, волшебную мелодию, которая идеально дополняет волшебное катание.   
«Победа», – думает Юра. Впивается ногтями в ладони и не чувствует. «Она нужна нам обоим. Она нужна каждому, разве нет? Для нее-то все это и затевается. Только пусть… пусть, пусть, пусть у него все получится». 

**Ангст**  
\- А знаешь, в чем ирония, Кацудон?  
Юрио, засунув руки в карманы, пинает смерзшуюся кучу снега, и тот мерзко скрипит под ударами. Несмотря на мороз, Юрио бледный, как фарфоровая куколка.   
\- Он нужен нам обоим…  
Нога в тяжелом ботинке замирает на середине движения.   
Юри молчит. Куколка падает, падает, падает прямо у него перед глазами, но он не может ее подхватить. Потому что Юри знает окончание фразы.   
\- А мы ему – нет. Оба. 

**Deathfic**  
«Это заманчивый приз, и он нужен нам обоим. Придется постараться изо всех сил!»  
Невидимые зрители почему-то смеются реплике, хотя ничего смешного в ней нет.   
Юри смотрит в ноутбуке записи этого телешоу уже четыре часа. Юри не знает, как оно называется.   
Пустые стены комнаты глядят на него с упреком, обворованные и искалеченные, с дырками от гвоздей и кнопок, со следами скотча, с обрывками постеров, газетных вырезок, фотографий.   
На полу у кровати стоит нетронутый кацудон. Телефон подмигивает непрочитанным сообщением от Пхичита.   
Маккачин сонно приваливается к Юри теплым боком и вздыхает тяжело, как умеют одни лишь собаки.

**Кроссовер**  
Капитан гриффиндорской команды поправляет растрепанные ветром пепельные волосы, откидывает назад, только чтобы непослушные пряди тут же снова упали на глаза. Улыбка у него такая открытая, что Юри не может рассердиться на него, как ни старается.   
\- Извини, Кубка вам в этом году не видать. – Он уворачивается от бладжера легко, почти не глядя, гибким изящным движением. Попробуй Юри повторить такое, точно свалился бы с метлы. – Он нужен нам обоим, но так уж вышло, что я все еще лучший ловец.  
\- И лучший хвастун, – в сердцах бросает Юри.  
Виктор пожимает плечами – а в следующую секунду его взгляд загорается. Юри знает, что это значит. Снитч.   
\- Если хочешь, чтобы у Хаффлпаффа был шанс… – Виктор срывается с места стрелой, метла мгновенно набирает скорость, покорная каждому его жесту, и до Юри, чуть замешкавшегося, доносится уже откуда-то с огромной высоты: - До-го-ня-а-ай! 

**Дарк**  
\- Прости, дорогой.   
Юри смотрит на него снизу, от удара затылком об лед все плывет перед глазами. Кажется, Крис улыбается.   
\- Ты мне нравишься, честно. Только вот, понимаешь, он нужен нам обоим.  
Юри пытается встать, как будто это одно из многих падений на тренировках, но руки скользят, дрожат, подламываются. У Криса мягко светятся глаза, словно он заканчивает лучшее свое выступление, и движение, которым он заносит ногу, – легкое, почти невесомое.   
\- Но мне – немного больше, – беззаботно заканчивает он.  
Странно, Юри почти не чувствует, как лезвие конька опускается на его горло. 

**Флафф**  
\- Ммм, последний кусочек!  
Виктор устремляется к тарелке, как хищник, учуявший добычу. Юри проворно заслоняет ее спиной.  
\- Ну уж нет! Это мой. Ты и так слопал половину. Опять ночью будешь каждые полчаса подскакивать и будить меня.   
\- Я просто лягу сегодня с краю, - ласково говорит Виктор, совершая сложный обходной маневр. – И раз уж он нужен нам обоим…  
Виктор неуловимым движением отламывает темно-красную верхушку последнего ломтя арбуза, кладет ее в приоткрытый от возмущения рот Юри и тянется следом. Поцелуй одуряюще пахнет летом.  
\- Вкусно, - шепчет Юри, слизывая сладкий сок с его губ.   
Виктор умеет находить идеальные решения. 

**Hurt/comfort**  
\- Серебро. Это же… То есть это тоже отлично. Я никогда не поднимался так высоко.  
Гром аплодисментов стих, пьедестал еще только ждет впереди. Всё продолжается, хотя на самом деле – уже закончилось.   
Юри улыбается, и от этой улыбки у Виктора разрывается сердце.   
\- Никто не делал для меня того, что сделал ты. Я так тебе благодарен… Виктор, я… я… прости.   
На последнем слове он сдается, тускнеет, гаснет. И Виктор наконец притягивает его к себе, прячет от чужих любопытных глаз, от вездесущих камер и фотовспышек.   
\- Это только один сезон, Юри, – говорит он шепотом. – Это только начало. Мы пойдем дальше, и будем идти, пока мир нам не покорится. Потому что нам обоим это нужно. Потому что я никогда тебя не оставлю.   
Виктор говорит, будто творит заклинание, и чувствует, как Юри мелко вздрагивает в его руках. 

**PWP**  
\- Пожалуйста, Виктор… Витя… - бормочет Юри. Два мягких слога все еще непривычно складываются в имя – то же, что всегда, и новое, интимное, словно подтверждение реальности этого момента. Оно втискивается между ударами сердца, разгоняет его до бешеной скорости, чтобы потом – обрыв, как во время прыжка на льду.   
\- «Пожалуйста» что? – спрашивает. Смеется. Задыхается тем же невыносимым восторгом.   
\- Я хочу… мне нужно… – Юри почти молит. Почти молится. Толчки внутри него разбивают мысли, они разбегаются, как бильярдные шары, и просьбу совсем, никак не закончить.   
\- Это нужно нам обоим, - отзывается Виктор, Витя, божество, вкладывает слова в губы, вплетает в дыхание, и ведет Юри к грани.   
А потом они падают – вместе. 

**Domestic discipline**  
\- Мне нужна передышка, – слабым голосом говорит Юри и ерзает на коленях у Виктора в тщетной надежде потереться чуть сильнее.   
\- О, поверь, она нужна нам обоим. – Ладонь с силой опускается на горящую ягодицу, это еще не больно, это где-то на грани. Жар расплывается от одной точки по всему телу, окатывает волнами, приливает к щекам. – Но это же наказание, помнишь? Оно и не должно быть приятным.  
\- Для нас обоих? – спрашивает Юри, всхлипывает, комкает простынь в кулаке.   
\- В этот весь смысл. – Виктор смеется. В этом звуке его страсть, его нежность, и Юри готов слушать его вечно.

**Кинк**  
\- Я уже почти жалею, что попросил тебя отрастить волосы.  
Голос у Юри должен быть слегка сердитым, но получается что-то среднее между кошачьим шипением и детским хныканьем. Он выгибается под шелковым прикосновением длинной пряди, которой Виктор чертит спирали на его груди.   
\- Да, Юри, – мурлычет Виктор в ответ, наклоняясь почти к самому его лицу, но не позволяя себя поцеловать. – Тебе нужно быть осторожнее в своих желаниях.   
\- Разве это нужно не нам обоим? – находит в себе силы на возражение Юри. – Кто в прошлый раз захотел опробовать на себе шибари?  
\- Один – один, – смеется Виктор, и Юри накрывает пепельный водопад. 

**AU**  
\- Ты… ты правда будешь моим тренером? – Глаза у Виктора огромные, он делает нервное движение рукой, словно хочет привычно откинуть назад длинные волосы. Явно забыв, что обстриг их пару месяцев назад, сразу после своего поражения в финале Гран-при.   
\- Ты ведь об этом меня и просил? – разводит руками Юри. – Тогда, после банкета.  
Решение приехать в Россию кажется ему все менее разумным. Решение пропустить следующий сезон ради тренерской работы выглядит полным безумием.   
А потом Виктор подбегает к нему, стискивает в объятиях, счастливо выдыхает над ухом, и все принятые решения становятся единственно верными.   
\- Честно говоря, я такого совершенно не помню, – признается Виктор, не разжимая рук. – Но мне точно нужно сказать спасибо своему неумению пить.   
«Пожалуй, нам обоим нужно это сказать», – думает Юри.

**Сонгфик**  
\- Виктор! Ты уезжаешь?!  
Юри врывается в его комнату как смерч, даже не подумав постучать. Маккачин недовольно ворчит сквозь сон и пару раз взмахивает хвостом, Виктор от неожиданности роняет книгу.  
\- С чего ты это взял?   
\- Ты вчера вечером напевал песню. Мне послышалось там мое имя, я погуглил…  
\- Чт… Как ты погуглил русскую песню?  
\- С трудом! Ну, и с помощью Пхичита.   
\- Понятно. Ты, конечно, мог просто спросить у меня, но допустим. И к чему привели тебя эти изыскания?   
\- Я нашел текст и забил в переводчик. А там… – Он поднимает телефон, зажатый в руке, и зачитывает с экрана, словно боится ошибиться хоть в одном слове: – «Юра прощай, Юра прости. Я ухожу, а ты отпусти».   
И смотрит на Виктора такими несчастными глазами, что смех, уже родившийся было в груди, так там и остается.   
\- Юри. Ты же понимаешь, что это глупая попсовая песенка? И что она просто пришла мне на ум из-за сходства имен?  
\- Да, – неуверенно кивает Юри. Треплет Маккачина по голове. До него медленно доходит абсурдность ситуации. – Кажется, мне нужно выпить.   
\- Кажется, это нужно нам обоим. 

**OOC**  
\- Мне… мне кажется, я не смогу сделать этот прыжок в финале. Я не готов, – непослушными губами шепчет Юри. Ему страшно взглянуть на тренера.   
Молчание беспощадно, оно длится и длится, от него закладывает уши. Когда Виктор наконец нарушает тишину, в его голосе – все холода России.   
\- Ты его сделаешь, Юри. И ты получишь первое место. Оно нужно не только тебе, оно нужно нам обоим. Я пропустил этот сезон и не хочу, чтобы все оказалось напрасно.   
Юри кивает. Он знает, что во время финального выступления он упадет. Но это не страшно.  
Он ведь уже разбился вдребезги. 

**Джен**  
\- Я не понимаю. Не понимаю! Зачем тебе это надо?!  
\- Юра, я ведь уже все объяснил. Дважды. – Виктор говорит очень мягко, и двойной мягкостью скрадывает раздражение, вот-вот готовое прорваться наружу.   
Юра сердито смотрит на него, сдувая с глаз легкую как пух прядь волос.   
\- Ты обещал, что поможешь мне!   
\- И помогу. Но сейчас нас ждет другой интересный жизненный опыт. И он нужен нам обоим.   
\- Чем же мне поможет опыт того, как лучший фигурист в мире тренирует какого-то непонятного японца?  
Виктор загадочно улыбается и произносит только одно:  
\- Мотивацией. 

**Гет**  
\- Поверить не могу, – серебряным колокольчиком смеется Сара, – что ты предпочитаешь девушек.   
Ее пальцы перебирают волосы на затылке Юри. От этого щекотные мурашки теплой волной разбегаются по спине, и внутри вибрирует натянутая струна.   
\- Даже теперь? – тихо спрашивает он, наконец обретая дар речи после поцелуя.   
\- Весь мир уже поженил вас с Виктором, - с необидной насмешкой отвечает Сара. – Но теперь у меня есть некоторые сомнения.   
Сомнения подтверждаются снова и снова, и струна в сердце Юри выводит чистую высокую ноту. Уже совсем поздно, когда он мягким счастливым голосом шепчет:  
\- Пора возвращаться в гостиницу. Перед завтрашним выступлением тебе нужен отдых.  
\- Он нужен нам обоим, – отзывается Сара, но ее улыбка говорит, что спать им еще долго не придется. 

**Гендерсвитч**  
«Пока весь мир гадает, смог ли кто-то наконец завоевать сердце Виктора Никифорова, кумира миллионов девушек по всему миру, его подопечная, прекрасная японка Юри Кацуки, завоевала серебро на Кубке Китая».   
\- Гадают они, надо же, – с зевком говорит Юри и откладывает газету. – Еще и ставки, наверное, делают.   
Мама ставит перед ней тарелку с рисом, садится напротив. Взгляд у нее встревоженный.   
\- Что? – удивляется Юри.   
\- Будь осторожна, милая. Я знаю, кем для тебя все эти годы был Виктор. Но…  
\- Я-то для него была никем, – понимающе кивает Юри. Задумчиво наматывает на палец прядь волос. – Виктор дал нам этот невероятный шанс. Нам обоим дал. И нам обоим он был нужен. Я сделаю все, чтобы оправдать это доверие, мама. Даже если в итоге его сердце останется свободным. А мое – разбитым. 

**Кроссдрессинг**  
\- Ты правда в нем тренировался? Оно слишком длинное, чтобы делать прыжки.   
Юри придирчиво разглядывает себя в зеркале. Он ждал, что ему станет неловко, по крайней мере в присутствии Виктора, но на самом деле ему это даже нравится. Странно, интересно и немного смешно. Платье Кармен туго обхватывает корпус, а внизу падает ниже колен мягкими оборками. Красный цвет ему неожиданно к лицу.   
\- Я танцевал в нем не на льду. – Виктор стоит сзади и чуть справа, поправляет шнуровку корсета. – Не ты первый придумал показать в мужском катании женскую чувственность, Юри.   
Юри делает плавное движение, внимательно следит за своим отражением, и оно говорит, что все правильно. Он разворачивается на носках, вскидывает затянутую в перчатку руку и опускает ее на плечо Виктора. Тот с готовностью, словно ничего другого и не ждал, обнимает его за талию.  
\- Мне нужен танец, – говорит, просит, требует Юри.   
\- Он нужен нам обоим, – соглашается Виктор.   
В комнате тихо, но они оба слышат музыку. 

**Вписка**  
\- Давай договоримся, – предлагает Виктор деловито, по-взрослому. А смотрит – с легким испугом. Потому что знает: никогда не угадаешь, чего ждать от этой братии. – В конце концов, он ведь обоим нам нужен.   
\- Хэппи-энд? – уточняет автор со скепсисом.   
\- Да боже ж ты мой! У нас тут романтическая история про фигуристов. Есть у тебя совесть, в конце концов? Или солидарность? Мы же русские, мы должны работать сообща.   
\- Блат не пройдет, – строго отвечает автор.   
В складке сдвинутых бровей Виктору мерещится слово «ангст».


End file.
